Peter Meechum
Father of Sarah Meechum. While an E.V.O, Peter had the power to 'zombify' people that came in contact with him. He let himself be cured after Rex promised he'd rescuse his daughter from Van Kleiss. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. Information Known In E.V.O form, his body from the neck down was exposed, while his head was inside the external mouth. This head was mounted on a four-legged form that appeared to be made of black bone. He still had control of his exposed human body (Still wearing clothing, which suggests that only his head mutated, but only to the point of growing an external body. When his human body touches people, their nanites are activated and they are forced to serve him. Rex was partially infected at one point and had his smackhand puppeted around for a short time, he managed to destroy the infected hand though. Agent Six assures Rex that Providence will take care of/protect Peter and Sarah. "String Theory" Eight hours prior to the start of the episode Meechum's nanites activated and mutated him in to his mutant form. Durring that time it is believed Van Kleiss kidnapped and threatned his daughter unless the newborn EVO agreed to work for him. With no choice he began rampaging down New York infecting citizens and turrning them in to zombies for Van Kleiss in what Providence believed was an attempt to raise an army. Believing he had already surrendured to his EVO instincts Providence sent Rex and the others in to take him down by force in order to cure him. Unfourtantly Meechum's powers and the fact he didn't want to be cured meant that Rex was unable to deactivate his nanites. White Knight decided the area should be nuked as to avoid the risk of mass infection despite Rex's protests that Meechum's victims were still people and couldn't control themselves. Remembering an encounter with another EVO and the reactions of its friends and family when he was fighting it and cured it Rex realised he had to think of the EVOS as people and not monsters. Noting that Meechum was screaming he had no choice and that "he" would harm "her" if he disobeyed Rex called Noah telling him to go to Mechum's home to find anything he could that could help Rex get through to the EVO. The fight eventually reached Brooklyn Bridge were the explosion was minuites away from happening. Getting inbetween Providence and Meechum and his victims Rex tried again to calm the EVO down and get it to let him cure it. When Meechum tried to infect him Rex asked him who Sarah was causing the EVO to freeze and start babbling he had no choice and that she was his daughter and she would be hurt if he disobeyed. When he confirmed it was Van Kleiss who had his daughter Rex said he understood and that they would get her back but she would want her father as well and that would not happen if they were both blown up in the explosion. Finally getting through to him Rex deactivated the nanites and the bomb with seconds to spare and Meechum was taken back to Providence to make sure his nanites wouldn't relapse. Rex then rescued his daughter from one of Van Kleiss' safehouse reuniting her with her father and the two were then put under Providence protection as a precaution against Van Kleiss coming after them again. Powers and Abilities While a E.V.O. Meechum had the ability to activate 'normal' peoples' nanites through touch and puppet them about, initially Providence believed that Meechum could not take control of other E.V.O.s however this is soundly disproven when he takes control of Bobo and nearly toke control of Rex twice. He cannot control their minds but can control their muscles and nerves. When he touched someone the infection shows in the form of a thick, off-color skin that covers and spreads through the victims bodies. By the end of the episode he was cured removing his E.V.O. form and powers. Trivia *Peter Meechum's E.V.O form look-alikes are used as Van Kleiss' henchmen in the Cartoon Network game Abysus Arena. Relationships Sarah Meechum Sarah is the daughter of Peter Meechum. She was kidnapped by the Pack before the episode in order for Meechum to cooperate with Van Kleiss. We do not learn what Van Kleiss wanted from Peter but his abillity to build a army of unwilling members and it explains why he was attacking New York. She was put in an undisclosed location called "the Safe House" by Biowulf. She was rescued by Rex and was returned to her dad at the end of the episode. Gallery Peter.png PeterMeechum.png Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s